Pharaoh's Daughter-The mummy's return
by Cookie2016
Summary: Sequel to Pharaoh's Daughter (Please read)
1. Prologue

**Five thousand years ago... a fierce warrior known... as the Scorpion King... led a great army on a campaign... to conquer the known world.**

A tall, strong young man walked across the desert. There were a lot of dead soldiers, his soldiers, on the ground at his feet.

 **After a vicious campaign which lasted seven long years... the Scorpion King and his army were defeated... and driven deep into the sacred desert of Ahm Shere.**

After many great battles with the Egyptians, they would never see their homes in Akkadia again.

 **One by one, they slowly perished under the scorching sun... until only the great warrior himself was left alive.**

But, the Scorpion King didn't die with his men because he wore the Bracelet of Anubis on his arm. He stopped and looked up into the sky.

 _"I am the Scorpion King!"_ he shouts, _"Nobody can kill me!"_

He walked away into the desert of Ahm Shere. The Scorpion King carried his knife in one hand. It felt heavy because he was very tired. Suddenly, he heard horses and looked upagain. He saw thousands of Egyptian soldiers on horseback. They wanted to kill the great king from Akkadia. They wanted to stop the battles. The Scorpion King was going to die. He looked at the sky.

 **Near death... the Scorpion King made a pact with the dark god Anubis...**

 _"Anubis"_ , he called to the great god of the dead, _"please, hear me!Help me today, and I will build a great pyramid of gold for you. And,I will give you my life."_

 **... that if Anubis would spare his life... and let him conquer his enemies... he would give him his soul.**

The Scorpion King shouted loudly to the sky, but nobody answered him. The Egyptian soldiers were coming, his end was near.

 **Anubis accepted his offer and spared his life.**

Then he felt something on his foot, it was a scorpion. The Scorpion King laughed and put the animal in his mouth. He ate the scorpion, and suddenly he was strong again. Around him the desert changed into green trees and blue water.

 **Anubis gave the Scorpion King command of his army...**

Behind him he saw 10,000 soldiers with faces of dogs. They were the soldiers of Anubis, and now they were going to fight for him. Now they were his soldiers.

 **... and like an evil flood, they washed away... all that lay before them.**

For the next year, the Scorpion King and the dog-face soldiers moved across Egypt and killed more and more Egyptians. Then at the end of the year, the Scorpion King took the city of Thebes.

 **When his task was done... Anubis forced the Scorpion King to serve him for all time.**

Anubis was waiting for him.

 _"Your life is mine"_ , Anubis said, _"I want it today."_

 _"What will happen to my soldiers?"_ the Scorpion King asked.

 _"You and these soldiers will leave this life. You will sleep for 6,000 years."_

The Scorpion King felt very cold for a minute, and then he felt nothing, nothing for 6,000 years.

 **His army was returned to the sands from where they came... where they wait, silently... to be awakened once again.**

People in Egypt told the story of the Scorpion King and the great pyramid of Anubis. In the Year of the Scorpion, they said, he and hissoldiers will wake up. They will begin their battles again, and this time they will kill everybody and everything. Somebody has to kill the Scorpion King, or the world will end. Many people knew the story, but nobody could find the desert of Ahm Shere. Nobody could find the Scorpion King and stop him.


	2. 1

**1933, Egypt, near Hamunaptra, the City of the Dead**

Rick O'Connell walked around an underground room in a very old Egyptian temple with his wife, Evelyn and her cousin Madylinn. The two women loved everything about Egypt and could read the old languages. They studied the country's temples and its old stories. Rick and Evelyn met ten years earlier. The both of them, Madylinn and Jonathan found the mummy of Imhotep in Hamunaptra, in the desert. After 3,000 years, Imhotep woke up and tried to kill Evelyn and tried to mate with Madylinn. He wanted to be the king of Egypt first, and then king of the world. But Rick fought with Imhotep and won. The mummy returned to his strange sleep below the ground of Hamunaptra, and Rick married Evelyn. Madylinn was living with them.

"Dad! Dad!" a small boy shouted, and ran into the big room.

Rick swung around frightened.

"What were you thinking, a mummy had come back to life?"

"I'll tell you a story some time. What are you doing down here? I told you to wait for us in the temple. It's dangerous down here", Rick said to his eight-year-old son.

"But Dad, I saw your tattoo!"

Alex looked at the tattoo on his father's hand. It showed a pyramid with the Eye of Horus. Rick didn't know anything about his tattoo. It was there when he was a baby.

"You saw what?"

"On a wall by the entrance. There's a cartouche just like it. With the pyramid and the eye... and the two kings and everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come and see."

"Okay. Well, I'll be up to take a look at that in a minute. In the meantime, I want you to wait for us up there while I help your mom and aunt. Pick up your stuff and I'll see you up in the temple. Go on."

"And what shoulder I do?"

"I don't know. Surprise me. Build a better mousetrap."

"Okay."

"While your mom and aunt go and desecrates another tomb", Rick mumbled.

In a different room, Evelyn O'Connell and Madylinn Carnahan studied a strange picture on a large door. It showed two people in a fight, not men, but beautiful young women. Evelyn couldn't see their faces, but she thought,

'I know these women. Where are they from? Where did I see them before?Maybe the answers are behind this door.'

A snake made its way over the sandy ground.

"Go away."

Madylinn picked it up with her foot and kicked it away, into Rick's direction.

"Those are poisonous, you know."

"Only if they bite you."

"Rick, come and help us", she said, "I want to open this heavy door. By the way, what was all that about?"

"Yes, ma'am", Rick said with a smile", and nothing. Alex wanted to show me something. I swear... the kid gets more and more like you every day."

"You mean more attractive, sweet... and devilishly charming?"

Madylinn bit back a laugh.

"No he's driving me crazy. Now where were we?"

"Hammer and chisel", Evelyn handed her husband a hammer and a chisel and Madylinn laughed at Rick's expression.

"All right, all right", Evelyn gave in, "let's do it your way."

"Thank you."

Rick's wife used her head like Madylinn, but he himself liked to work with his hands. He quickly opened the old door with his knife, and he and the two women walked into a dark room. It was full of scorpions and mummies.

"Ever since I had that dream... this place is all I can think about."

"Ever since you had that dream, I haven't had a decent night of sleep. Besides Maddy was a part of the cause too. A much bigger part."

The last named woman looked to the ground. Yes he was right, she had dreams like Evelyn had too. But she never talked about them not even mentioned them just a bit.

"I fell like I've been here before. I know I've been here before. I know this place", said Evelyn.

"Evy, you know it from a book", Rick said, "Somebody closed that door before you were born and nobody's been here before, not in at least three thousand years. Except for these guys."

Rick motioned to the mummies.

"No, Rick. I remember it. I know everything about this room. So how do I seem to know exactly where I'm going?"

Evelyn moved into the next dark room, with Madylinn close behind when suddenly, for Madylinn it was 1290BC. Everything was bright and lit by torches. She saw one of the women from the picture on the door. The woman moved, so she wasn't dead. She put a box on a table and closed it. Then she looked into Madilynn's eyes. She jumped, and suddenly it was 1933 again. She waved her torch quickly from one side to the other, making swooshing sounds and alerting the other two.

"If you move that fast enough, you can almost write your name."

"Maddy, what's wrong? Did you see something?" Evelyn asked.

"No, nothing. I'm okay. I just... had a vision. Like in my dreams but real. Very real. It was like I was actually here in ancient times."

"Well, if you actually were here... could you show me how to open this thing?"

Madylinn walked over to the huge and heavy door and held her torch to Rick.

"Hold this."

She grabbed the door knob and turned it around, first to the right side two times and then the left one time, before pushing it back. The door opened slowly.

"Now you're starting to scare me. Both of you."

"Well, we're starting to scare ourselves."

When the door opened, the three saw two mummies in soldiers' clothes standing in the room next to a box. Rick didn't like mummies. But these two weren't dangerous they were very dead.

"Look there's a box on that table."

Evelyn walked to the table and looked at the box.

"The Scorpion King!" Evelyn cried.

"That's the emblem of the Scorpion King on the top of the box.

"He's supposed to be pure myth. No trace of him has ever been found before. No artifacts. No archival evidence", Maddylinn said.

"Let's open this."

"Evy, I don't know. I don't have a good feeling about this. Is that a good idea? Wasn't he a very bad man?"

"Yes, but that was in 4000 BC. He's dead. It's not dangerous now. It's only a chest! No harm ever came from opening a chest."

"Right and no harm ever came from reading a book", Madylinn said.

"Remember how that one went."

"Come on we can't stop now."

"Just remember, I was the voice of reason here."

Alex was in a big room above his parents and his aunt. He felt tired because he was bored with his ball game. Then he heard something. Three men walked into the temple, but they didn't see the boy.

"Knock, knock. Anybody home?"

"You two check out out that stuff, see if it's there."

"What is this? Look at the state of this rubbish. The Egyptians never had a clue."

"Look at that stuff. It's all chintz and stuff."

"Look at that. Cheap pottery, this."

"Why are those O'Connells around here?" the first man, Spivey,asked.

"Lock-Nah told us about them. They aren't a problem. We have toget the box", Red, the next man, said.

"But maybe they'll find the box first. Then Lock-Nah won't pay us."

The last man's name was Jacques.

"We'll kill them and take it."

It was Red again. Alex wasn't bored now. How could he help his parents and his aunt? He watched the three men, they went down the stairs.

"Rick, this is really exciting! I know the story of the Scorpion King. This is his box! Please, open it quickly!"

Rick didn't like this idea, but he wanted to help his wife. He tried to open the box with his knife, but the top didn't move. Madylinn, who just stood next to them and watched, closed her eyes and she could see the room in 1290 BC again. Suddenly, she opened her eyes again. She took off a necklace from the soldier mummies and put it the lock that had the same form. The box opened easily.

"Look! It's the golden bracelet of Anubis, the god of the dead!"

Evelyn took the bracelet out of the box and showed it to Rick.

"Stop!" Red shouted.

He and Jacques and Spivey walked into the room with guns in their hands.

"Give the bracelet to me!"

But at that minute, the floor of the temple began to move. The walls started to fall on them. The three men with guns turned and ran up the stairs. Evelyn quickly put the beautiful golden bracelet back into the box and closed it.

"Put the box in your rucksack, Rick."

"I have a better idea! Let's leave it here", Rick shouted.

"It's a bit late for that. It's dangerous!"

"No, it's important!"

Rick put the box in his bag and ran up the stairs with his wife and Maddylinn. Alex was at the top.

"Quick! Come this way", Alex shouted. Rick and the two women followed the boy to the nearest door and outside into the sunlight. The temple fell down behind them.

"That bracelet is important?" Rick said, "It has strange powers!"


	3. 2

Red, Jacques, and Spivey returned to Hamunaptra. Lock-Nah's men were busy that night. They looked for Imhotep under the ground in Hamunaptra. Lock-Nah was with the strange, beautiful Meela, and they had a dangerous plan. Meela had the Book of the Dead. Imhotep gave it to her in 1290 BC when her name was Anck-su-namun. Anck-su-namun and Imhotep were lovers in that life. With this book, she wanted to give life back to the mummy of Imhotep. She wanted her lover back.

"The book of the Dead gives life. And the book of the living... takes life away."

"I thought that was my job", Lock-Nah said.

"We're getting close. We have to have the bracelet. It will take us to Ahm Shere", Meela said.

"And we have to find Imhotep. With his great powers he can kill the Scorpion King and take his soldiers. Imhotep will be king of the world."

Meela wanted Imhotep's love. Lock-Nah wanted the gold from the pyramid of Anubis. Lock-Nah looked up and saw Red, Jacques, and Spivey. But before he could speak, the ground started to move.

"It's happening again!" Red cried.

The men stopped working and ran away. Thousands of small black bugs came out of the hole in the ground and followed them. When a man fell, the animals ate him in minutes.

"We're getting very close."

"Get some fire," shouted Lock-Nah. The men stopped the bugs with fire, and then somebody shouted.

"We have it. We have the mummy of Imhotep!"

"We found him!... We found him!"

Meela carried the Book of the Dead with her and looked down at Imhotep. She put her hand on the mummy's hand and smiled. She wanted to love Imhotep again.

"Step aside there. Out of the way."

"Imothep. It's him. It's Imothep", Hafez said happily.

"Now we can begin and we must raise those that serve him."

"Get out of the way. Get out of my way or I'm gonna shoot you in the face", someone yelled suddenly.

"He means it. He shot someone before."

"Red, give me the bracelet! Did you acquire it? Give it to me", Lock-Nah shouted.

"Sorry, boss. No bracelet."

Lock-Nah's eyes looked dangerous.

"We have to have the bracelet."

"The opportunity passed us by."

"We need that bracelet. Where is it?" Hafez asked.

"Enough. ... My dear Hafez... I told you I should have handled it", Meela said.

"I did not want your past history... to cloud the issue."

"Don't worry we know where it is. We'll take care of it."

"No we'll take care of it. I have a different chore for you now. Where is the bracelet."

"Those O'Connells and that little chick have it. On its way way to merry old London", Red told him.

"Then London is where we must go. We will find them and the bracelet will be ours!"


	4. 3

The O'Connells and Madylinn arrived at their house in London on a cold, dark night. The sky was full of wind and rain. They got out of the car and brought their bags into the entrance hall. A sudden nausea hit Madylinn, so she ripped off her jacket and boots and ran off to the bathroom. The others watched her racing to the bathroom.

"Is she feeling sick and nauseous again?" Rick asked.

"We should call a doctor. That has been happening the last TEN YEARS!! I mean,... that can't be good."

"And she's been hiding that really well, but lately it was getting worse."

They agreed to take Madylinn to see a doctor in the next time. While Madylinn was in the bathroom, Evelyn wanted to learn more about Ahm Shere and the Bracelet of Anubis. She found an important book in her office and ran up the stairs.

"Rick, look at this! I think the bracelet is some sort of guide... to the lost oasis of Ahm Shere. We can be the first people there in thousands of years."

"Evy, I know what you're thinking... and the answer is no. We just got home and I'd like to stay at home for a week or two", Rick said.

"But Rick. That's the beauty of it. We're already packed. Ahm Shere is an important place in the middle of a desert."

"Why don't you just give me one good reason?"

"It's just an oasis... darling. A beautiful... exciting... romantic... oasis."

"The kind with the white and sandy beach and the palm trees... and the cool, clear blue water? We could have some of those big drinks with the little umbrellas."

"Sounds good", Evelyn mumbled dreamily.

"Sounds too good. What's the catch?"

"So, it's beautiful and wonderful. Right? There's nothing dangerous in Ahm Shere. Right? Okay it sounds too good. What's the catch?"

"Supposedly it is the resting place were the so called Anubis army is."

"You see? I knew there's a catch. There's always a catch."

"But they're dead, or asleep", Evelyn said.

"How did I know that? And let me guess. It was commanded by that Scorpion King guy? And, when are they going to wake up?" Rick asked.

"Yes but the story says he and this army awaken once every five thousand years, in the year of the Scorpion."

"And, when is that?"

"This year", Evelyn answered quietly.

"And if someone doesn't kill him, he's gonna wipe out the world."

"How did you know?"

"I didn't, but that's always the story. And this one is only a story too. I remember the it", Rick said.

"The Scorpion King and his soldiers are going to wake up. They're going to kill everybody and everything. Let's forget about the bracelet. Let's leave the Scorpion King and his soldiers in Ahm Shere. ...

The last known expedition to actually reach Ahm Shere... was sent by Ramses the Fourth over three thousand years ago. He sent over a thousand men."

"None of them was ever seen again."

"How did you know?"

"I didn't, but that's always the story."

"Did I mention the pyramid of gold?"

"Twice."

"Alexander the Great sent troops in search of it."

"Hooray for him."

"So did Caesar."

"Look what happened to his career."

The door opened and Gabrien came in. Gabrien was the best friend of the whole family for the last ten years. Like Madylinn, he didn't age. The others noticed that they both didn't age and spoke to them about that. But they also didn't know how that could be.

"Hey Gabe, how're you doing bro?" Rick asked.

"Language Rick!" Evelyn scolded him.

"I'm fine thank you. I came to visit Maddy."

"She's in the bathroom puking."

"Again?", Gabrien asked worried.

"Yes we wanted to take her to a doctor tomorrow", Evelyn answered.

"Okay, I'll go see what's wrong with her."

Gabrien ran off to the bathroom. Evelyn started to talk again and picked the conversation up where they had left it right before Gabrien came.

"And Napoleon."

Yeah but we are smarter than him. And taller too."

"Exactly. That's why we are gonna find it."

"Because we are taller?"

"That's why I love you."

"Nice try."

"Evy, that first weird dream of yours was exactly six weeks ago, right?"

"Yes, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"It just happens to coincide with the Egyptian New Year."

"That's right. What a coincidence."

"Maybe."

"All I'm saying is let's be cautious. If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself. You, Alex and Maddy are the only thing that matter to me."

"Well... the Bembridge scholars have been begging me and Maddy to run the British museum."

In the room below his parents, Alex looked into his dad's bag and found the strange box. It looked interesting, so he turned the key-like necklace around and then to the east. Suddenly, the box opened and Alex saw a beautiful gold bracelet inside. He put his hand through the heavy bracelet, and it closed around his arm. He pulled it, but he couldn't take the bracelet off again. Suddenly, the boy saw a different world in front of him. It was four thousand BC, and he was in Egypt. He was in the great desert at Giza and he could see three very large pyramids. He flew over the Nile River and saw the temple of Karnak. Then, Alex was back in his house in London. He looked around frantically and tried to pull off the bracelet, but failed visibly.

"Cripes, how do you get this thing off?"

"Have I kissed you today?" Rick asked.

"I hate it when you do that."

"Why?"

"Makes me agree to anything", Evelyn answered, putting on a playful glare.

"Anything?"

They leaned in to kiss but Evelyn saw something on a shelf.

"Those knickers are not mine", she said.

Rick followed her gaze.

"Jonathan he mumbled and straightened.

"Alex, behave yourself for five minutes, all right?"

"You betcha."

Alex quickly pulled his shirt over the bracelet. Then, he threw a heavy little statue into the box and closed it.

'I have to get this bracelet off before my mother opens the box again', he thought.

"Happy to be home?" Evelyn asked when she walked down the stairs into the room.

"Oh, yes! Couldn't be happier!"

"It's the year of the Scorpion", Evelyn said handing him the book Rick gave her, when he mentioned her dreams.

"Neat."

"Thought you might like that.

 **Meanwhile in the bathroom**

Madylinn was hunched over the toilet. She felt miserable. Literally. Someone knocked on the door.

"Maddy, can I come in?" the voice of Gabrien asked.

"Feel free", Madylinn responded.

Gabrien came in and closed the door. He knelt down beside her and embraced her from behind.

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

'Miserable' was the answer he got.

"Morning sickness?"

Madylinn nodded.

"How long has it been going on?"

Madylinn held up ten fingers.

"Ten days?"

Head shaking.

"Ten weeks?"

Head shaking.

"Ten... month?"

Again head shaking.

"Wait, you mean it's since ten years. Since HE left you?"

Madylinn nodded.

Suddenly they heard commotion upstairs and they both went out to see what's going on.

 **Somewhere else in the house**

In the room above, Rick put clothes into the closets and went to search for his brother-in-law. Then, he heard something in the next room. He opened the door and saw Jonathan, Evelyn's brother.

"Eeh helloooo. ... Jonathan, I thought I said no more wild parties."

Four Egyptian soldiers in red hats and a beautiful woman looked atRick. They had guns and didn't look friendly.

"Well when you're popular..."

"Are you O'Connell?" Meela asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" Rick asked back.

"My name is not important. Give me the box with the bracelet of Anubis or these men will kill you and this stupid little man."

"I'm not stupid or little", Jonathan cried out.

"Be quiet Jonathan", Rick said and then turned to the others in the room.

"Hey folks, knowing my brother-in-law... he probably deserves whatever you're about to do to him... but this is my house. I have certain rules about snakes and dismemberment, so you have to leave now..."

Meela threw the snake at him, which he caught.

"Shoot him!" Meela shouted.

Rick jumped across the room and took two large knives from the wall. He threw one knife to Jonathan and killed the Egyptian next to him with the other. Rick and Jonathan ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

"What do they want?" Jonathan shouted.

"Evy and Maddy found an old box and brought it home. They want the golden bracelet inside it. Now, let's go!"

Rick pushed Jonathan through the bathroom window and jumped out after him. They ran out of the yard.

Evelyn heard something above her, but she had problems, too. Lock-Nah stood at the door with three soldiers.

"Good evening."

"Who are you?" Madylinn asked when she came into the room with Gabrien behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Evelyn questioned.

"I'm looking for the chest of course. Give me the box. Now!" he shouted at Alex.

"Hey don't talk to him like that!" Madylinn hissed angrily at Lock-Nah and stood in front of Alex.

The boy took the box and held it in his arms.

"Get out of my house or I'll call the police," Evelyn said to Lock-Nah and his men.

"Seriously, Evy? You think that would work on them?"

"Mom, maybe that is not the best idea?" Alex said.

"I will take the box and kill your son," Lock-Nah said.

"Alex get back there."

"Definitely not the best idea. I think it's time to yell for Dad now."

"I will kill you and take it anyway."

"No, I think you won't," said a man in black clothes.

Madylinn stiffened when she heard HIS voice. He stood at the door and carried a large knife in his hand. The three Egyptian soldiers in red hats moved away from Evelyn, Madylinn and Alex.

"Ardeth Bay!" one man said quietly.

Ardeth was the greatest of the Medjai soldiers. They guarded the mummies in Egypt all night and all day. The mummies were very dangerous. They had to stay asleep. Ardeth Bay first met Evelyn, her cousin and Rick in 1923. He helped them win their fight with the mummy Imhotep. He sent Imhotep back to the world of the undead. He had also slept with Madlyinn but broke up with her.

Gabrien leaned over to Madylinn.

"Is it HIM?" he whispered into her ear as quietly as he could.

He received a nod. A second later she held a hand in front of her mouth.

"Need to throw up again?" Gabrien asked nervously.

He again received a nod from Madylinn.

"What are you doing here?" Evelyn asked Ardeth.

"Perhaps explanations are best kept for later."

"Ardeth Bay."

"Lock-Nah."

Lock-Nah jumped on Ardeth Bay and started to fight. Madylinn and her cousin each took a large knife from the wall and helped the Medjai.

"Whoa, aunt Maddy, Mom! You're great! You're really strong!" Alex shouted, "Where did you learn that?"

"I have no idea," Evelyn shouted back.

"I don't know either!"

A soldier took the box from Alex. Ardeth Bay pushed his knife into the man's back, and Alex had the box again.

"What's in the chest?" Ardeth shouted to Evelyn.

"The Bracelet of Anubis!"

"They must not get the bracelet. Get it! Get it now and get out of here!" Ardeth shouted, "Now! Quick!Lock-Nah cannot have the bracelet."

Madylinn grabbed the box and began to run with Evelyn a few feet behind her.

"Mom, aunt Maddy, look out!"

A soldier stopped her. He punched her and her cousin and carried them both and the chest to Lock-Nah's car outside.

"Mom! Aunt Maddy!"

Lock-Nah hit Ardeth Bay and the Medjai fell to the floor. Then Lock-Nah and his soldiers ran to the car. In the house, Alex sat on the floor next to Ardeth Bay. He called for his father, but nobody answered. Outside, Rick and Jonathan heard the car start and ran to the frontof the house. Rick saw Evelyn and Madylinn in the car with Lock-Nah, Meela, and some soldiers in red hats. Then, Alex and Ardeth came running out of the house.

"Dad! Dad!" Alex shouted.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah. But they took Mom and Aunt Maddy with them!"

"We're going after her now", Rick said.

He then saw Ardeth.

"What the hell are you doing here? Scratch that. I don't care. Who are those guys and where are they taking my wife and Madylinn?"

"My friend, I'm not sure... but wherever this man is...", he held up a photo, "they both will surely be."

Alex ripped the photo out of his hand.

"Hey, I know him. He's the Curator. He works at the British museum."

"Are you sure?" Ardeth asked.

"Better believe him. He spends more time there than he does at home."

They ran to the car.

"Okay, you're here. Evy and Maddy have been kidnapped. Let me guess."

"They once again removed the creature from his grave."

"What? Not to point fingers, but isnt it your job to make sure that does never happen? So why didn't you and your men stop them?"

"That woman with him, Meela, knows about mummies, things no living person could possibly know. She knew exactly where the creature was buried and she found Imhotep under the ground easily. She is very dangerous."

"And now what's going to happen?" Rick asked.

"They have Imhotep and the Bracelet of Anubis. They will use those powers", Ardeth said.

"They have Mom and aunt Maddy, but I have the bracelet", Alex said to his dad.

He showed his arm.

"Is that gold?" Jonathan asked.

"When I stuck it on, I saw the pyramids at Giza. Then whoosh... straight across the desert to Karnak."

Ardeth looked afraid.

"Mr. O'Connell, this is very bad, with the bracelet on your young son's arm. When you stuck it on you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocalypse."

Alex jerked back a bit.

"You, lighten up. You, big trouble. You two, get in the car", Rock said while pointing to each of the four of them.

"I am sorry if I alarmed your son, but you must understand. Now that the bracelet's on... we have..."

"We? What we?" Gabrien shot from the back.

"Gabe."

"We have only seven days before the Scorpion King wakes up. If he's not killed, he will raise the Army of Anubis."

"I take that's not a good thing", Jonathan said, leaning forward a bit.

"Oh, hell wipe out the world", Rick responded to Jonathan.

"The old "wipe out the world" ploy."

Jonathan slumped back into his seat.

"Who ever can kill the Scorpion King... can send his army back to the underworld... or use it to destroy mankind and rule the Earth. That is their plan."

"I'm not interested in the Scorpion King", Rick said, "I want Evy and Maddy back."

"And killing the Scorpion King is Imhotep's job?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes. They dug up Imothep because he's tough enough to take out the Scorpion King. Lock-Nah and Meela are going to wake up Imhotep. He'll be their king. The world will be theirs."

"We have to stop them and get Maddy and Evy away from them", Gabrien said with a raised voice.

At the museum, Rick and Ardeth and Gabrien jumped out of the car with their guns and knives.

"Alex, I got a big job for you. Stay here! Watch the car and protect it."

"I could do that", Jonathan said.

"Protect the car? Come on. Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm stupid", Alex complained.

"If you see anyone come running out screaming, it's just me."

"Maybe you should stay here and watch him", Rick agreed with Jonathan.

"Now we're talking."

"You want the shotgun?"

"No, I prefer the Thompson."

Ardeth saw the tattoo on Rick's hand. He looked into Rick's eyes.

"If I were to say to you, I'm a stranger traveling from the east... seeking that which is lost..."

He remembered a time when he was very young and very sad. He had nobody. No parents, no sisters, no brothers. But he remembered the friendly face of an old man.

 _The old man told the young boy, "Don't be sad. You will have a better life with a happy home one day. And, you will help many people. Remember these words ..."_

Rick remembered the words and said to Ardeth:

"Then I would reply that I'm a stranger traveling from the west. You are looking for me."

"Mr. O'Connell, you can help me and my people. You are a Masonic Templar. You have the tattoo."

"I got it when I was a child in Hong Kong. What does it mean?"

"You are a soldier for God. You will help many people."

"No", Rick said, "It's a mistake. You're talking to the wrong man."

He turned and ran into the museum, with Ardeth and Gabrien, who listened to the conversation, behind him. It was the middle of the night and the museum was dark and full of strange sounds. Th three men found the great Egyptian room and stopped at the door. They saw Madylinn, Evelyn and the people around them, and watched quietly. The soldiers in red hats carried the two women to the middle of the room. There they saw the ugly mummy of Imhotep. Madylinn was still asleep, but Evelyn was wide awake.

 _"Wake up and live! Wake up and live! Wake up and live!"_ Lock-Nah and the other men called to Imhotep.

A light shone on the mummy's face, and slowly it began to move. First, its eyes opened, then its head moved, then its arms and legs. But they were not the arms and legs of a man. The mummy was not dead, but it was not of this world. It was undead, and it wanted its life back again. It spoke to Lock-Nah and Meela in the language of old Egypt.

 _"What is the year?"_

 _"Great Imhotep, it is the Year of the Scorpion_ ", Lock-Nah said.

 _"Really?"_

Imhotep laughed and then looked at Meela.

 _"Anck-su-namun, is it really you?"_

 _"I am here, my love. I am waiting for you"_ , the young woman answered.

Meanwhile in another room Lock-Nah opened the Scorpion King's box with the Curator.

"This is very good! Imothep will be very happy."

But when they opened the box, they found a little statue.

"Where is the Bracelet of Anubis?"

"The boy!"

 _"Look, we brought you two presents for you."_

Meeks motioned to Madylinn first.

 _"Ama-Nenet?"_

He went over to her and stroke her cheek. He then saw Evelyn looking at him and got angry.

 _"Her!"_

 _"We will watch her die."_

Imhotep looked at Evelyn and shouted: _"Kill her!"_

The soldiers built a fire and carried Evelyn to it. Suddenly, Rick and Gabrien ran into the room with guns in their hands. Ardeth killed two soldiers and shot two other men from upstairs. They fell into the fire and died. Rick shot at Imhotep, but guns couldn't hurt a mummy. Imhotep had a bottle of water from Hamunaptra and he threw some of this water on the floor.

 _"Come, my soldiers. Move your hands and feet."_

Suddenly, four soldier-mummies came up through the floor and stood in front of Imhotep.

"Oh no, not these guys again!" Rick shouted.

"Let's get out of here!" He took Evelyn's hand, and they ran from the museum. Ardeth followed them and Gabrien who had a still unconscious Madylinn in his arms. Alex and Jonathan were outside in a big red bus.

"What's the matter with my car? Where is it?" Rick shouted at Jonathan.

"A small problem. I was forced to find an alternative means of transportation, so we found this", Jonathan said.

"A double-decker bus?"

"It was his idea", Jonathan pointed to Alex.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Just go!"

The four soldier-mummies ran behind the bus. They were very fast.

"Oh, I hate mummies", Rick said with a displeased look on his face.

"Glad to see me now?"

"Just like old times, huh?"

Then, one mummy jumped on the top of the bus. From a window, Rick shot into its face. He couldn't kill the mummy, but he could stop it. The mummy looked at Rick with half a face and climbed in through a window. At the same time, Ardeth saw two mummies at his window and shot off their legs. The legs fell into the street, but the mummies moved down the bus with their hands. Evelyn saw the mummies inside the bus and shouted at Jonathan:

"Turn! Turn!"

When the bus suddenly turned, Ardeth fell to the floor. The two mummies fell on him. They cut his arms and face with their long, ugly fingernails. Evelyn took Ardeth's gun and shot at the mummies. Their heads flew out the window. Ardeth pushed them through the door, and they fell onto the street. Evelyn heard a noise above her.

"Turn! Turn! Turn!" she shouted again to Jonathan.

Above them, Rick fought with the mummy with half a face. The mummy was stronger than Rick. It took him in its arms and hit his head on the top of the bus. Suddenly, the bus turned again and Rick had a minute. He got his gun and shot the mummy again and again. But the mummy didn't stop. It threw Rick to the floor. It put one foot on Rick's gun and one on his head. Jonathan saw a bridge in front of them.

'Oh, no!' he thought, 'That bridge isn't very high.'

The bus hit the bridge hard. The bridge cut off the top of the bus.Glass flew into the street, and the mummy fell to the ground. The bottom of the bus moved quickly away from the bridge. Rick slowly climbed down the stairs and saw his family and Ardeth.

"You're a great driver, Jonathan", he said.

"Great driving, uncle Jon", Alex agreed.

"Is everybody OK?"

"We're okay, but hate mummies!" Alex said. He smiled at his dad, and then sat next to Jonathan, near a window. Madylinn was awake again and sat next to Alex.

"You okay Maddy?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah, Im fine. Just a little sick as usual", Madylinn answered.

Nobody, except for Rick, saw the worried and concerned look Ardeth gave to Madylinn.

Suddenly two pairs of arms came through the window. They grabbed Alex and Madylinn and pulled them out.

"Help!" Madylinn shouted.

"Let me go!" Alex shouted.

Rick jumped up and ran to the front of the bus, but the arms already pulled Madylinn and Alex out of the bus. They were pushed into Lock-Nah's car. Everyone watched the car drive away with Madylinn and Alex inside.


	5. 4

Alex and Madylinn were on a train in the middle of the Egyptian desert with Lock-Nah, Meela, and Imhotep.

"Do you have the Book of the Dead?" Lock-Nah asked Meela.

Alex listened carefully. He knew about this important book from his mother and aunt.

"Yes", Meela answered.

"When Lord Imothep last encountered the O'Connells... they sent his immortal soul to the underworld. As powerful as he will become, he is still vulnerable. The book will help Imhotep. But only with the army of Anubis will he be invincible. He will need your help. Keep this book with you always."

A soldier came into the car.

"Lord Imhotep wishes to meet the boy. And the woman later."

Lock-Nah pushed Alex to the other end of the train and into Imhotep's car.

"Now we shall see how brave you are."

Madylinn watched them nervously and scared. At the same time, the door of Meela's car opened and Red, Jacques, and Spivey pushed inside. Red carried another interesting old box. It was from the most important museum in Cairo.

"Did you acquire what we asked?"

"We got your box for you, all right. Here it is. You know what? We had to kill two of those guards at the mausoleum to acquire it."

"This chest is cursed. It says there is one... the undead... who will kill all those who open the chest."

"Yes and the creature will suck them dry then become whole again."

"We've all heard this story before."

"Yeah, but I heard the yanks who found it ten years years ago all died."

Madylinn flinched when she remembered Burns, the Egyptologist, Henderson and Daniels and how they died.

"Horrible deaths, they were. So with that in mind."

"We want ten!"

"The agreement was for five."

"Well, we want ten thousand pounds for it, not five. We know about the thing inside it. Ten or we will take it elsewhere", Red said.

"Yes. Ten will be just fine. Follow me gentlemen", Meela said, "he will pay you."

At the other end of the train, Alex looked around the dark car and saw the back of a tall man. But when the man turned around, Alex saw a face with no eyes in it. It was the face of Imhotep, the undead. He felt afraid.

"It is you who are the chosen one... You have the bracelet. you will take me to Ahm Shere", Imhotep began.

"What if I don't? I don't want to help you! What if I get a little lost?" Alex said.

"I see. You have strength, little one. You're your father's son, but I know something you don't. This bracelet is a gift... and a curse. The sands of time... have already begun to pour against you", the mummy said.

"Yeah, I already heard this part. From the minute I put the bracelet on... seven days do I have before the Scorpion King wakes up."

"Did you also hear that if you do not enter the pyramid... before the sun strikes it on that very morning... that the bracelet will suck the life out of you?"

"That part I missed. Hey, wait a minute. That means I've only got five days left."

"Then I believe it will be best if we do not get lost, don't you?"

"My dad is going to kick your ass."

"I don't think so."

Suddenly, Lock-Nah heard Meela with Red, Jacques and Spivey. He left the car with Alex through the back door, and Meela came in with the three men and the box.

"In here, gentlemen, you shall receive your just rewards."

"No tricks now, woman. Were not givin' up this chest till we're satisfied", Red said.

"Don't worry. There's much satisfaction to be had", Meela said.

Suddenly a breeze of wind came.

"What's going on?"

Meela backed out the door and slammed it closed.

"This Place is cursed."

"What is it with you and curses?"

"He ain't happy without a good curse. This is cursed. That is cursed."

"Give it a rest, will ya?"

"It's dark in here", Red said, "Isn't there a light?"

Imhotep turned on a light, and the three men saw the mummy.

"Christ!"

They tried to leave, but Meela stopped them.

"He wants you to open the chest. Open the chest for the great Imhotep", Meela said.

"No!" Jacques shouted. But Spivey put the box in front of the mummy and opened it.

White smoke came out of the box. Nobody could see Spivey and Imhotep in the smoke, but they heard strange noises. Imhotep's mummy had its heart back, and it pulled Spivey's life out of him, then the other two. When Imhotep walked out of the smoke, he was not a mummy. He was Imhotep the Great, a beautiful, strong man with new life inside him. Th three now dead men were on the floor thin and white and very dead.

 **Meanwhile somewhere else**

Rick, Evelyn, and Jonathan were back in Egypt, too with Gabrien. They were in Cairo. They had to find Alex and Madylinn.

"When Alex put the bracelet on, he said he saw the pyramids at Giza and then the temple at Karnak", Gabrien said.

"At Karnak, the bracelet will show him the next place, the next step of the journey. In the end, it will take him to Ahm Shere", Evelyn said, "But we have to follow them. There's no map to Ahm Shere. If we don't get to Karnak before them, we won't know where to look for both them."

"First, how can we get to Karnak?" Gabrien asked.

"No problem", Rick said, "I know somebody near here. Seems to me... like we need a magic carpet."

In the desert near Cairo, Rick found his old friend, Izzy, in hisoffice. The little man's smile left his face when he saw Rick.

"You!" Izzy shouted.

"He definitely remembers you", Evelyn said.

"He's a little shy. Izzy, come here."

"Doesn't look happy to see you", Gabrien mumbled.

"Never turned me down yet."

"Whatever it is, whatever you need, I don't care. Forget it, O'Connell. Every time I hook up with you, I get shot. Last time I got shot in the ass. Remember that bank job in Marrakesh?"

"Bank job?"

"It's not like it sounds."

"It's exactly how it sounds. I'm flying high, hiding in the sun. The white boy here flags me down, so I fly in low for the pick-up. The next thing you know, I get shot. I'm lying in the middle of the road with my spleen hanging out... and I see him waltzing up with some belly dancer girl."

"Belly dancer girl? Izzy, I think you and I shoulder talk", Evelyn said.

"As long as I don't get shot."

"We don't have time for old stories. Izzy, we have to find our son and Maddy. They're out in the desert. We're going to Ahm Shere. And you're gonna get paid this time. We'll pay you with gold from the great pyramid of Anubis."

"Now you're talking my language. I'll get ready."

But suddenly, they heard the sound of horses. Ardeth, two women, a man they knew very well and twelve more Medjai stopped in front of the building.

"O'Connell!" Ardeth shouted.

"These are my best men and the commanders of the twelve tribes of the Medjai. They will follow us and fight the mummy and the soldiers of Anubis. You will not always see them, but they will be near us. Horus!"

A falcon came flying and sat down on Ardeth's stretched arm.

"Pet bird", Jonathan said.

"My best and most clever friend. He will let the commanders know of our progress so that they may follow. If the army of Anubis arises... they will do all they can to stop it.

The twelve men went away across the desert and Ardeth, the two women and the Curator stayed with the O'Connells.

"Thanks, my friend", Rick said.

"Who are they?" Evelyn motioned to the two women.

"Oh, I forgot. They desperately wanted to come, we couldn't change their minds. This is my mother Asmaa and this is my wife Nasunah."

"They can't come with us."

"Why?" Nasunah blurted out.

"First it's dangerous and second I would think about only taking the mom with us."

"Pfff, it's because of that Madylinn, right?"

"Don't talk about her like this or be mean to her. Or else..." Gabrien began

"Or else what?" Nasunah interrupted hissing.

"Or else, I throw you over board!" Rick continued, "Now let's go."

They all walked around a corner and saw a balloon. Rick turned to Izzy.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

"It's a balloon. It's a dirigible."

"I thought you said he has an airplane", Gabrien said.

"Yeah. Where's your airplane?"

"Airplanes are a thing of the past."

"Izzy, you were right."

"I was?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, you're gonna get shot", Rick said while he drew his gun.

"She's faster than she looks. And she's real quiet. Perfect for sneaking up on people, which is a very good thing. Unless, of course, we go with your approach, barging in face first, guns blazing, gettin' your friends shot in the ass."

"He has a point", Gabrien agreed.

Rick huffed.

"Fine. Let's go."

"Why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?" Ardeth murmured.

Gabrien stifled a laugh that was threatening to burst out.

The balloon moved above the desert, and Jonathan talked quietly to Ardeth.

"O'Connell does not want to believe, but he flies like Horus to his destiny", Ardeth said.

"Yes, very interesting. But tell me more about this gold pyramid at Am Shere. What do you know about the it?"

"It is written that since the time of the Scorpion King... people find the pyramid, laid eyes upon it, then no man has ever returned to their homes to tell the tale. They die at Ahm Shere."

Gabrien snorted.

"And if no one returned from this famous pyramid, then how do we know the tales about it?"

Rick was standing next to Evelyn.

"I want him back, Rick. I want him in my arms."

"I know. We thought him well."

"He's smarter than you."

"And he's tougher than me."

"I Love him so much, I just can't..."

Evelyn had tears in her eyes.

"In know. We both do. Alex knows that. I'll get him back, Evy. I promise. And he has Madylinn with him. She will protect him if it comes down to it."

At the same time, Alex sat on the train with Lock-Nah. He was hot and bored.

"Are we there yet?" Alex asked.

"No."

Lock-Nah shoved his knife in the table in a tiny slit between two of Alex' fingers.

"That was amazing. Perfect aim."

"What are you talking about? I missed."

Alex' eyes widened.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" he asked.

Lock-Nah grabbed him and pushed Alex into the dirty bathroom.

"Make it quick. Hurry up."

"Hey, reading material!" Alex motioned to a few sites of newspaper hanging from the wall.

"Now!"

The blond boy turned but looked back at him.

"I can't go when someone's watching."

Lock-Nah turned around.

"I don't trust you. You'll look."

The man walked out and closed the door. He stood outside and guarded the door. Alex looked around and saw a little window. He didn't think. He climbed through the window and jumped off the train.

When he stood up, everything hurt. But he could see the temple of Karnak, and he ran to it. Behind him, Alex heard the train stop. Madylinn saw him through a window and rushed outside after him, leaving the guards in the car frozen.

"ALEX!!!" she yelled.

Men shouted and ran after Alex and tried to shoot him.

But unfortunately two of the shooting men missed him and one shot Madylinn in the side of one leg first and the second one shot her between her waist and back. She yelped and screamed in pain and arched her back when she fell. She first landed on her knees and then on her upper body.

The blond boy turned around.

"Aunt Maddy!"

Madylinn looked up.

"Alex, run! RUN!"

Alex did what he was told to and arrived at the temple and ran inside. Suddenly with the bracelet, Alex could see the temple of Philae in the desert in 2000 bc. But he returned to 1933 when Imhotep now a man, not a mummy stood in front of him and lifted him up with his powers. Meela and Lock-Nah were taking care of Madylinn, who was unconscious now.

"You are a very bad boy", Imhotep said and took him into another room, where Lock-Nah chained him up.

 **Meanwhile on the balloon**

"If a man does not embrace his past, he has no future", Ardeth said.

"Speak for yourself", Gabrien hissed.

He didn't like him, because of the way he treated Madylinn. Gabrien himself was in love with her. And when all of it was over, he wanted to tell her.

"Look... even if I was some sort of sacred Medjai... what does that to me now?"

"It's the missing piece of your heart. If you embrace it and accept it, you can do anything."

"Sounds great. ... By the way... why are you here?"

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean Ardeth. Why are you helping us to find Madylinn?"

"Im helping to defeat the mummy. And for nothing else."

"Oh, really? And do you love your new wife?"

Ardeth stayed silenced and looked down on his hands.

"As I thought. Listen. Why don't you take your advise for yourself? Do what you want. Not what your tribe wants. Get divorced and mate with the love of your life."

"No he won't", the Curator said.

Ardeth nodded. Nasunah was looking at him with a glare, daring him to break up with her and Ardeth's mother Asmaa looked at him encouragingly.

"I'm sorry. But I think it's best if she would stay out of my life and I put of hers", he said.

"Just as I thought", Gabrien hissed, " a coward from first class."


	6. 5

**Madylinn's POV**

I was squirming in pain. When I ran after Alex, I was shot in the side of one leg and between my waist and back.

'It hurts so much.'

"I know", Imothep said.

I opened my eyes and saw him leaning over me. I shot up and backed away disgusted and hissing in pain.

"Don't move too much. Otherwise it will bleed more. ... Here. Let me take care of your wounds."

He cut the fabric over my wound on the my injured leg and laid his hand over it. I hissed as I felt something moving.

Just a few seconds later he lifted out a bullet. He threw it away and looked into my eyes, before setting me down on his lap. I tried to fight it, but he was stronger and I was getting weaker the more I tried to fight him.

So I gave up for the moment and laid my head on his shoulder, when he cut open my top over my back. He pulled it more open and down my shoulders and arms so that my complete back was exposed and only my front was still covered. He laid his hand over this wound and pulled the bullet out like he did with my leg.

I yelped in pain and wrapped one arm around Imothep's neck. I didn't want to do that because he's my enemy, but the pain was unbearable. My other hand dug its nails into his shoulder. He ran a wet cloth over my back injury. Then he let it run over my injured leg.

When I didn't feel the cloth after a minute, I raised my head and looked him into his eyes.

 _"Ama-Nenet. It is time for you that you remember..."_

In front of my inner eye, I saw something bright. It then changed into a picture in 1290 BC. The first picture was like my dream I had ten years ago.

I was walking through an ancient and bright corridor.

 _"Ama-Nenet."_

I turned around.

 _"My lady, your father wishes to speak with you."_

I walked gracefully to the throne room were my father sat on the throne. Another person was standing in front of him. When the pharaoh saw me walking up, he stood and made his way over to me.

 _"My dear daughter, please greet Imothep, my high priest. And your future husband."_

Imothep bowed, took my hand in his and kissed it.

 _"High priest Imothep."_

 _"My lady."_

The next few and small pictures were quite embarrassing.

One was me in a pool with him, bathing. Then us both making love in my king sized bed. We were both completely naked and I heard every single sound we made.

Then the next picture came.

Two beautiful young women fought, and two important men watched them. At the end of the fight, the winner said:

 _"Ama-Nenet, you are stronger this time. Maybe one day, yon will win."_

Ama-Nenet pulled of her mask and I saw that her face was the face of me.

 _"Thank you, Anck-su-namun. You can teach me many things when you are my mother"_ , Ama-Nenet said.

She was the Pharaoh's daughter, and Anck-su-namun was his future wife.

 _"Wonderful! Wonderful!"_ the Pharaoh cried.

 _"Two strong, beautiful women! No one else is qualified to guard and protect the Bracelet of Anubis for me than my second daughter Ama-Nenet. And no one else is more qualified to guard and protect me than my future wife."_

He smiled at the women and hugged his daughter. But Anck-su-namun did not smile at the Pharaoh. Her smiles were for Imhotep, her future husband's friend and high priest of the Dead. Ama-Nenet didn't see that but her sister Nefertiri did, who had watched the fight. She knew that her little sister was the bride-to-be of Imothep and that they had already mated in bed. She hated Anck-su-namun and Imhotep for wait they were doing.

Many days later, Ama-Nenet was called to the throne room. There sat, instead of her father, the second one in command. Imothep was kneeling and held by two Medjai.

 _"I condemn you to suffer one of our worst curses, the Hom Dai."_

 _"What? No! Why?"_

Everyone in the room looked at me.

 _"My lady, he has or better had a relationship with your father's future wife and they both killed your father, causing the death of your sister Nefertiri."_

I started to cry and scream in agony as I fell down on my knees, holding my stomach while Imothep was brought away. I realized that I was pregnant with his child. I didn't want to believe what the second in command told me. It couldn't be true. A Medjai came up behind me and helped me up. He looked like Ardeth.

In the next picture, I saw that we got closer and that we had a romantic relationship. We married and made love and my belly was very swollen. But then one day, when I was alone, someone came up behind me and stabbed me in my heart and my stomach.

 _"You're carrying a traitor's child. That makes you a traitor too. May you be damned in your afterlife, just like him."_

The last thing I saw was Ardeth's panicked face when he said:

 _"I love you!"_

I found myself crying and shaking on Imothep's lap in the present time. We were still sitting near a pool of water in the middle of the temple. I opened my eyes. My spirit wasn't that of Madylinn anymore but that of Ama-Nenet.

"My... love. How could he say that he loved me?"

"He doesn't. And he doesn't deserve you. You're like a goddess. You deserve someone better. I'm so sorry for all the lies you were told."

I didn't know why but I was some kind of loving him. Even if I shouldn't. Even if I should hate him.

 _"There is no end to our love. Now we can do anything."_

He began to kiss me sensuously with his, surprisingly, soft lips. His hot tongue was probing mine for a while and I felt my desire stirring. I was very aroused and could feel the heat and moisture seeping through my panties. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he moved us into the pool, me sitting on the edge. Imothep caressed my face in both of his hands and kissed me on my lips. We continued to kiss and he slowly started to gently caress my body and kiss my neck part of my shoulders and chest, while caressing my back.

Then he put his arms around my back and gave me a hug as he kissed my neck.

When he kissed me there on the neck on a very sensitive spot, he started biting it softly.

I could feel goose bumps making their way along my arm as he continued to kiss down my shoulder.

His hands then moved sideways toward my breasts until he gently and tentatively placed a palm over my breast and rubbed it through the fabric of my dress and my bra. Sliding his finger under, he slid his whole hand under and into my bra and clasped my entire breast in his hand.

I gasped.

My body felt as though it was lit on fire with lust. Imothep undid my bra and began to lick my breast. Paying much attention to my breasts with his mouth, he started sucking my breast while his fingers were stroking the other. My nails were making a trail from his neck to his waist over and over again.

 **Imothep's POV**

When I looked at her before, I must say she is a wondrous creation of nature.

I placed my hand on her right breast softly caressing it. I heard her moan under her breath. I kissed her all over her neck and the front of her body.

She was holding my head still when I found an especially sensitive area. My hand went down to her underwear where my forefinger slowly circled and traced the shape of her core making it harden.

She was pressing herself more into my palm, moaning and head throwing back. She felt very hot and wet and it felt as though she was craving my touch. She wanted, no needed, me inside her.

But I, not rushing anything slowly let a finger slide under the leg of her panties.

I then began circling her nub and core the way I had done through her panties.

Then I dipped my first finger into her core she reared up into my hand.

Hearing soft moaning and faster breathing, I continued my actions. I pulled down her panties.

kissed her tummy lovingly and ran my tongue down to her mound. I couldn't resist licking, sucking her clit and slowly running my fingers in and out of her wet core.

Her soft moaning drove me crazy. She pulled me up to her and kissed me hard.

My cock was swelling as I thought of what is to come.

 _"I want you now, I have to be inside you"_ , I mumbled.

We kissed a very long kiss as she pulled my pants and I dropped them next to her clothes. I slowly entered her wet and hot core and she let out a soft scream. I pushed deeper and then deeper, pulled out and went down into her again. My hands were on her butt pulling and squeezing. I tightened my grip and turned her around.

Then I entered her wet core from behind. She let out a soft scream again. I thrust myself in all the way as she pushed herself hard against me. I leaned my body over her back and rested on my outstretched arms.

I then increased the intensity of my thrusting and varied the pressure. Her soft moaning and soft screams turned into harder and quicker breathing.

She literally drove me wild. I couldn't understand why this Medjai idiot turned himself away from this beauty. Having him in my thoughts, my gentle pushing turned to ramming my cock harder into her body as she screamed loudly, driving myself over her the edge.

 **Madylinn's POV**

He rammed into my body as I felt his cock twitch. I was close myself and arched my back, threw my head back and grabbed Imothep's outstretched arms and wrapped them around myself tightly. He kept grinding into me when I clenched around him and he let his cock twitch. We both trembled violently. He muzzled kisses into my back as his grip tightened more.

After we calmed down a few minutes later he loosened his grip and straightened, pulling me up with him, still inside me. He slowly pulled out and pressed kisses to my neck. Then he helped me out of the pool and took a towel, wrapping it around me. Imothep had a towel wrapped around his lower area. He lifted me in his arms and took me to a tent. It was full of cushions all around. Our love making stayed in my mind and let me get wet again.

 **Imothep's POV**

She was the magnificence itself. I knew I wanted to protect her. I really love her, more than I ever loved Anck-su-namun. She will be carrying mother to our children. By the way. I felt a strange energy in her stomach. When I laid her down on the cushions, I unwrapped the towel around her, laid my head on her stomach and pressed my ear on her warm skin. There I could hear a heartbeat. But not hers. It was a smaller one I heard. I stiffened.

"What's wrong?"

Her beautiful voice came to my ear. I raised my head and looked deep into her eyes. I slowly moved higher till my face was over hers. Staring at her beauty made me forget what I just found out, till she made a grimace that looked like she was in pain.

 _"Love?"_

 _"Why does my stomach hurt?"_ she asked whining.

I looked to her stomach and saw a little bump.

 _"You're pregnant."_

 _"That fast?"_

I shook my head.

 _"The baby you are carrying was inside of you for the last ten years."_

"What? How is that possible?"

"You didn't age and you weren't loved from your Medjai. So it stopped growing, stuck in time."

She cried out and turned her head to the side, letting her tears fall free.

 _"Don't worry. I will accept it as my own. And after you gave birth, I'm going to give to my own child which you will bear."_

She nodded, smiling again and I leaned down and kissed away her tears. I then threw our towels away and laid down, pulling her on top of me and covered us with a thin blanket.


	7. 6

Two other persons watched the same picture in the pool.

Evelyn and Ardeth were in the balloon, but they too could see the fight between Ama-Nenet and Anck-su-namun. Evelyn woke up when Anck-su-namun and her own past life died. Ardeth saw the whole thing too and saw how Madylinn's past life died. He woke up after that. He was sad what he did to her. And he made a decision in his mind.

Like Rick suggested, he would take his advice and do what I want and not what my tribe wants.

'I'll have to speak with my mother about that since she is the only one who would encourage me', he thought.

Meanwhile Evelyn was afraid and told the story to Rick and Ardeth Bay.

"Rick, I was Nefertiri, one of the daughters of Pharaoh Seti the First. Madylinn was Ama-Nenet, she was a great fighter, and she guarded the Bracelet of Anubis."

"And now our son is wearing it! Evy, I know you haven't been yourself lately with these dreams and visions and Maddy too..."

"No they're memories from our previous life. Honestly, I'm not losing my mind. It all makes perfect sense now."

"That's why we found the bracelet?"

"Exactly. Like I said, Madylinn was its protector."

Ardeth looked at Rick.

"Now do you believe? You are a soldier for God. You will help many people. You will love and guard Nefertiri and her son. You were destined to protect this woman. That is your life."

"Right. Both of them are reincarnated princesses, and I'm a warrior of God?"

"Your son leads the way to Ahm Shere. This was all preordained thousands of years ago."

"And how does the story end?"

"Only the journey's written, not the destination."

"Convenient."

"How else do you explain your wife's visions? That it is your son who wears the bracelet? How do you explain your mark...?"

"Coincidence."

"Mr O'Connell... there is a fine line between coincidence and fate."

At the same time, Alex sat on the floor of the Temple of Karnak. He couldn't move because Lock-Nah guarded him and he was chained up on one ankle.

"Please, can I have some water?" Alex asked nicely.

Lock-Nah gave a cup of water to the boy.

"No ice?"

"When the time comes... I shall truly enjoy killing you. Make sure he doesn't move!"

Then he turned his back and walked. When Lock-Nah was gone, Alex quickly began building a little temple on the floor. Later that day, he left Karnak with Lock-Nah, Anck-su-namun, Imhotep and his aunt Madylinn. But his little Temple of Philae stayed there. Two hours later, the O'Connells, Jonathan, and Ardeth arrived at the Temple of Karnak.

"They're gone. They aren't here. We've lost them", Jonathan said sadly.

Suddenly Evelyn shouted:

"Rick! Come and see this!"

Everyone came running to her. She was standing near Alex' little sculpture of sand, with something in her hands.

"Alex left us his tie... and he made us a little sand castle. It's the Temple Island of Philae! Alex is giving us our map. They've gone to Philae."

"Attaboy, Alex. Come on!"

"Evy? What is that?"

Gabrien gestured to the clothes in Evelyn's hand and took them. His grip tightened and his face turned angry.

"This bastard! Im going to kill him. Come on, let's go!"

Gabrien stomped back to the balloon.

"What was that about?" Rick asked.

Evelyn turned to the three other men.

"Those clothes were the ones Madylinn had worn."

"What???!!!"

The three looked to Ardeth, who exclaimed that and looked angry now too.

"Woah, why do you care? You don't want her", Rick said.

"You're mistaken my friend. I thought about it and I realized that I would deserve it to be banned into hell. I will speak to my mother to break the marriage."

"Finally, you came to your senses. But we shouldn't waste time any more."

They returned to the balloon and followed Alex from Karnak to Philae and then-

"The great temple of Abu Simbel", Evelyn recognized Alex next sand sculpture.

-to the Temple of Abu Simbel.

 **Meanwhile with Madylinn**

 **Madylinn's POV**

We were riding on camels through the hot desert, barely taking a break, just to be there first. It got me nearly dehydrated. And Imothep used it as his advantage to bath with me in lakes every night. But I mostly avoided any attempts of him to make love. I didn't succeed every time, but just almost. When he asked what would be wrong, I told him, I was tired from the whole trip with the heat and the travel with only a few breaks that didn't last long. His answer to that was a calming bath together or just me laying naked next to him while he caressed and cherished my body. Even when I was sleeping.

The next day, we arrived at the blue Nile and I let the wind blow through my hair and the dress I was wearing. It was thin and long, blue with some gold and it had two slits.

 **Back to the O'Connell's**

They followed the Nile River into the center of old Egypt.

"That's the blue Nile down there. We must be out of Egypt now. In ancient times, all this still belonged to the upper kingdom. The oasis must be around here somewhere."

"How can we find one small boy in this big country?" Evelyn asked.

"Don't worry. We'll find him. He's a smart kid. He'll leave us another building", Rick said.


	8. 7

But Alex couldn't help his parents again. He started to make another sand sculpture, but Lock-Nah saw it.

"Surprised to see me? Leaving bread crumbs, huh? You're a smart boy!" he said, and then he kicked the sculpture and lifted the boy up, "No more buildings!"

Madylinn's looked to her nephew with a scared look.

 _"Lock-Nah, put the boy down"_ , Imothep said, _"This time, I will give something to your parents."_

Imhotep looked into the river and spoke in an old Egyptian language.

Suddenly, a large wall of water came out of the river. Izzy drove his balloon above the Nile, between two tall mountains. He heard a strange noise and looked up. Hut the sky was blue and the sun shone. Then he saw the wall of water.

"Everybody, we're in trouble!"

They saw the water, and Imhotep's face was in the middle of it.

"Horus, fly!"

"Shoot it!" Izzy cried.

"That won't help," said Rick, "I know this mummy. Come hard right! Starboard! Starboard!"

Izzy turned the balloon right, between two small mountains. The wall of water couldn't turn. It pushed down the middle of the Nile.

"Something you forgot to mention?" Izzy wanted to know.

After the water went past them, Jonathan said:

"People! Look around you!"

They were in a wonderful place with green trees and blue waters. There were fruit trees and flowers everywhere.

"Ahm Shere", Ardeth said very quietly.

"It is!" Rick said, "I can see the top of the gold pyramid behind those trees."

But suddenly, they heard the sound of the wall of water again.

"He's back!"

"Hang on!"

"Well, that's not good."

Before they could move, the water threw the balloon into a mountain.Then it moved away. The five wet people on the ground were tired, but they weren't dead.

"Izzy", Rick said, "we're gonna go get my son and Madylinn. Then we're gonna want to get out of here fast, so make this work, Izzy. Get this balloon ready. We'll have to leave quickly. And you three..."

Rick pointed to the Curator, Asmaa and Nasunah.

"... will stay here with him."

"But Rick ..."

"No 'buts'."

"You don't understand. This thing was filled with gas. Not hot air, gas. I need gas to get this thing in the air. Where am I gonna get gas around here? Bananas? Mangoes? Tarzan's ass? Maybe I could finagle it to take hot air. But do you know how many cubic meters I'd need? It's to big!" Izzy ranted.

"If anybody can fill this thing up with hot air, Izzy, it's you", Rick said, "This balloon has to fly again!"

"And we're helping you", Asmaa said.

"What???!!!" Nasunah exclaimed.

"Nasunah! You will help too and not just sit there on your lazy butt!"

"Let's go!" Ardeth shouted.

The O'Connells and Jonathan followed the Medjai to a place above the gold pyramid. They watched and waited for Alex and Madylinn.

"I say, chaps, look at this. Shrunken heads. I'd love to know how they do that."

The others looked at Jonathan. Gabrien had a strange and disgusted look on his face as if he would be asking:

'What's wrong with you?'

"What? Just curious."

"You any good with that?" Ardeth asked, motioning to the gun in Jonathan's arms.

"Three times Fox and Hound's grand champion", Jonathan answered, " you any good with that?" he asked motioning to the sword.

"You'll know soon enough..."

Ardeth drew the sword, swung it and held it near Jonathan's neck.

"... because the only way to kill an Anubis warrior is by taking off its head."

"I'll remember that", Jonathan gulped.

Gabrien tried not to laugh at this sight.

Imhotep, Lock-Nah, and Anck-su-namun found Ahm Shere that night. The bracelet on Alex's arm showed them and their soldiers the way. Near the pyramid, they saw dead soldiers from earlier times. Nobody came to Ahm Shere and then went home again. It was a place for the dead.

"Look. Romanian legionnaires. And here, turn-of-the-century French. Napoleons troops."

"What in the name of Anubis did this?"

Suddenly, they found an open place in the trees, and they saw the gold pyramid in the evening light.

"Great Imhotep", Lock-Nah said, "can I kill the boy now?"

 _"I don't want him. Retrieve the bracelet. He's yours"_ , Imhotep answered.

"With pleasure."

Alex heard these words and started to walk quietly away. Lock-Nah had his plans for the boy and began to follow him. Then he heard a strange sound in the trees. He stopped.

"Listen. You hear that?", Lock-Nah said.

"What?"

"Is it the dead? Are they singing?"

"Something is coming", Anck-su-namun said.

"Get your guns ready", Lock-Nah shouted at the soldiers.

Suddenly, a man cried:

"Help me!"

Nobody could see him. Lock-Nah heard another cry and turned quickly. Something pulled another soldier under the ground. Then everything was quiet, but only for a minute. A lot of very short mummies came out of the ground. They fought with the soldiers in red hats. Madylinn shivered and Inothep pulled her into his side.

The short mummies wanted to get the Book of the Dead from Anck-su-namun, but she and Imhotep with Madylinn ran through the trees. The little mummies were a problem, but Lock-Nah forgot about them. He wanted to kill Alex.

"Where's the boy?... There you are. The time has come, my little friend."

He looked into the boy's eyes, but Rick jumped into the battle.

"Alex!" Rick shouted.

"Dad!"

Rick shot at the soldiers and at the mummies, but Lock-Nah had Alex.

"Time to remove that bracelet, my good son."

Then Rick had some help. Ardeth arrived and fought with Lock-Nah. Rick put Alex on his back and ran.

"This way! Let's go."

Ardeth cut Lock-Nah in half. Lock-Nah fell to the ground and didn't move again. Ardeth ran off into another direction and Gabrien followed him.

They found Evelyn and Jonathan, and Alex jumped into his mother's arms. Everybody was happy for a minute.

"Where's Maddy?"

"She wasn't there when we arrived. Neither was Imothep."

"Come on, Mom. Come on, Dad. You have to help me! We have to get to the pyramid. I have to get the bracelet off now!" Alex yelled.

"Leave it on. Looks good on you", Jonathan said.

"No, you guys, you don't understand. I have to be inside the pyramid today before the sun shines on it... today."

"Or, what will happen?" Rick asked.

"Or, I will die. It'll kill me."

"Oh my god."

They all saw the sun rising already.

"Time to go! The sky is getting light. We don't have much time!" Rick shouted.

The four people ran through the trees to the pyramid. The short mummies ran after them. Then, they saw the bracelet of Anubis on Alex's arm and they stopped. The strange little mummies went away, and it was quiet again.

"Rick, look!" Evelyn shouted, "There's light behind those mountains. The sun is coming up. Quick! Run to the pyramid."

Rick took Alex's hand and ran as quickly as possible. Their battle was now with the sun and the time.

"Run! Come on, Alex, faster!"

"Dad, the bracelet!" Alex yelled when he stumbled.

They arrived at the door of the pyramid and ran inside. The sunlight was a meter behind them.Rick and Alex sat on the floor and smiled.

"You know, son," Rick said, "life with you, being a dad isn't always easy."

"Yes, but you do it really good and you like it!" the boy said.

"Thanks."

At that minute, the bracelet of Anubis fell off Alex's arm and he threw it away. He never wanted to see it again. Jonathan and Evelyn arrived at the pyramid. Evelyn looked around for her son and husband. Jonathan looked at the gold.

"They made it. Thank god."

But before they could go through the door, Anck-su-namun arrived at the pyramid. She came near Evelyn, and looked into her eyes. But she didn't see Evelyn, she saw Nefertiri, the one who told the pharaoh about her relationship with Imothep. Anck-su-namun pushed her knife into Nefertiri's heart and threw her to the ground. Then she ran into the pyramid through a different door which couldn't be seen by the others and through which Imothep already entered with Madylinn, unnoticeable. They carried the book of the Dead with them. Rick and Alex found Evelyn on the ground.

"Dad, is she okay? Is she dead?"

Evelyn opened her eyes. She wanted to say something.

"Evy, don't talk. You'll be okay", Rick told his wife.

"She's going to be all right, isn't she?"

"Shell be fine. Mommy's fine. You're really strong. You're gonna make it."

She opened her mouth and said:

"Find... Maddy. I... love... you."

Then, Evelyn died. Imhotep, Madylinn and

Anck-su-namun were now in the center of the pyramid. They saw a large gold square on the floor, with the face of Anubis on it. Imhotep walked to the square and stood on the face. Suddenly, the floor began to move, and a loud noise came from under the square. White smoke came out of Imhotep's mouth and ears. Anubis took away Imhotep's powers. Imhotep slowly turned his head. He looked at the two women with sad eyes.

 _"I am only a weak man now not a god. I have to fight the Scorpion King without my powers"_ , Imhotep said quietly.

 _"No, you can't"_ , Anck-su-namun cried, _"He will kill you."_

 _"You have the Book of the Dead. You can bring me back to life."_

A strange light came out of the floor and moved through the pyramid. The light woke up the Scorpion King and the soldiers of Anubis. Then it flew out of the pyramid and across the desert. Ardeth, Gabrien and the Medjai soldiers saw this light and understood. It was the time for their greatest battle.

 _"Don't go! Please!"_ Madylinn cried.

Anck-su-namun looked to Madylinn with a glare and a pleading look to Imhotep. But Imhotep smiled at his lover, pulled her into his body, pressed a deep and long kiss to her lips and caressed her three-months belly bump, before he left her. He ran through the pyramid. He wanted to find his future, but he found somebody from his earlier life. He found Rick O'Connell. Rick ran at Imhotep, and the two men began to fight. Madylinn then saw Rick.

"Rick?"

Alex and Jonathan waited outside the pyramid next to Evelyn. Alex cried and cried. Jonathan watched. How could he help the boy? What could he say to him?

"Try to think of it like this, Alex. Your mother's gone in to a better place", he began, "Like it says in the good book..."

Alex stopped crying.

"The book!" he exclaimed.

"What?"

"The good book! That's it!" he shouted.

He jumped up and ran into the pyramid.

"Come on, uncle Jon!"

Jonathan followed quickly after he picked up Evelyn's dead body.

"You realize, of course, that this can only be done... by someone who can actually read ancient Egyptian. I don't know about you, but I'm a tad rusty. Now where?"

"We go right."

"How do you know?"

"Basically, 'This way to the Scorpion King.' Mom and aunt Maddy taught me."

"This just might work."

They found Anck-su-namun inside the door.

"You killed my mother!" Alex shouted.

"And my baby sister!" Jonathan said, "It's time someone taught you a lesson, wench. Come on. This is for my sister."

He cut Anck-su-namun's arm with his knife, and the book of the Dead fell to the ground. The young woman was very strong, but Jonathan was angry. He fought well. Alex quietly took the Book of the Dead and went outside with it. He stood above his mother and began to read the words in thelanguage of old Egypt. It was very difficult and he read slowly.

"Faster! Hurry up, Alex!" Jonathan shouted, "I can't stop this woman. She's going to kill me!"

"Uncle Jon, I don't know what this last symbol is!"

"What's it look like?"

"It's a Bird. A stork!"

"I know that one! I know that one!"

"Then what is it?"

Jonathan yelled the answer to him.

"That's it!"

Alex read the last word on the page. Anck-su-namun's knife was near Jonathan's heart when, suddenly, Evelyn was on her feet.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

"Oh my god. Evy!"

"Jonathan, take Alex and go help Rick. This is my fight!"

"But mom..."

"No 'buts'. I'll be just fine."

The two women began their battle: Evelyn and Meela; Nefertiri and Anck-su-namun. Evelyn remembered Madylinn's fight with Anck-su-namun 3,000 years earlier. She did not want to loose. The two women kicked and hit. Anck-su-namun fell to the ground. Evelyn was the winner, but she couldn't put a knife through Anck-su-namun's heart. She couldn't kill another person in that way. Alex and Jonathan found Rick in a room with Imhotep. It was a difficult fight.

"Aunt Maddy!" Alex yelled when he saw Madylinn leaning on a wall, breathing heavily and holding her, still three-months belly bump.

The fight suddenly stopped when the door opened with a loud noise. The Scorpion King walked in. He had the head and arms of a man, but the legs of a scorpion. He looked at Rick and Imhotep with hate in his eyes.

At the same time, Ardeth, Gabrien and 10,000 Medjai fought the soldiers of Anubis. The Medjai killed the 2,000 dog-face fighters. But it was not the end. Next, 50,000 more Anubis soldiers came out of the ground. A new, more difficult battle began, but the Medjai were strong and ready. They had to win this battle for their people and for the world.

Inside the pyramid, Imhotep did not fight with the Scorpion King. He fell on the floor and cried:

"My lord. Please, do not hurt me. I will follow you from this day. You are my king."

The Scorpion King stopped and smiled at Imhotep. Then he turned and looked at Rick. Rick waited for him. The half-man half-animal threw Rick across the room. His back hit a wall. Rick could see fire when he opened his eyes. But he also saw a picture on the wall and avery large, gold spear next to it. The picture showed a pyramid with the Eye of Horus at the center. It was Rick's tattoo. The Scorpion King hit him again, but Rick watched the picture.

"I am a stranger from the East. You are looking for me!" Rick shouted.

Suddenly, the large gold spear was in his hand. But, Rick didn't want to fight with men in red hats, short mummies, Imhotep. Or the Scorpion King. He was tired. He was sad. His wife was dead. People wanted to kill his son. He wanted to stop. The Scorpion King threw Rick at another wall, and he fell to the floor. Then, he saw a woman's shoes and looked up. Evelyn smiled at him!

"Evelyn!" Madylinn yelled.

"Evy?" Rick shouted.

He looked to Madylinn.

"Madylinn!"

His wife was not dead. Her cousin was there, safe and not hurt. Now Rick was ready for the Scorpion King. Rick and the Scorpion King were in the middle of the room. Madylinn, Evelyn, Jonathan, Alex, Imhotep, and Anck-su-namun watched the two fighters. Rick had the golden spear of the Masonic-Templars in one hand, and he danced around the Scorpion King. The large man-animal hit Rick's spear with his scorpion legs and it flew across the room, right in front of Madylinn's feet. She picked it up.

"Do something with that spear! Throw it! Kill the Scorpion King! Send his army back to the Underworld!" Jonathan shouted with Alex.

Madylinn raised her arm and threw the spear at the Scorpion King. It hit the man-animal's heart, and he fell, roaring.

 _"Go to hell, and take your friends with you!"_

Then, the room was full of black smoke. The smoke climbed to the top of the room and then there was nothing: no smoke, no Scorpion King. At that minute, the floor opened and the walls moved. Rick and Imhotep stood near a large hole in the floor. There was an earthquake and both men fell into the whole, but caught the edge and were holding on to dear life.

"Rick! Hang on!" Evy shouted, "Jonathan take Alex and Madylinn out and to the top of the pyramid!"

"No, Evy! Stay back! Get out of here! Just get out of here!" Rick shouted, but Evelyn and Madylinn jumped to run to him and help him.

"Jonathan, take Alex and Madylinn out and to the top of the pyramid. Evelyn, go with them!"

Jonathan grabbed Madylinn and started to drag her away.

"No!!! Jonathan, let go of me!!!!"

 _"Anck-su-namun!"_ Imhotep called, _"Help me!"_

But Anck-su-namun did not move. Evelyn ran to Rick. She caught his arm, but he fell into the dark hole. With the powers of Nefertiri, she pulled him out.

 _"Anck-su-namun!"_ Imothep cried again.

But his lover was not there. Imhotep looked at the O'Connells with hate in his eyes, and then he let go of the edge and fell into the hole. It was the end of a long, strange life. Anck-su-namun ran through the pyramid into a room with a picture of the Scorpion King on the wall. The floor moved and the walls fell. Thousands of scorpions came from behind the walls. They climbed on Anck-su-namun's arms and legs, on her face and hair. They ate her in minutes. Rick, Evelyn, Jonathan, Madylinn and Alex ran through the gold pyramid. The walls fell behind them. There was a strong wind outside. The sky was dark and dangerous. Rain started to fall.

"Rick, we're trapped!"

Rick wanted to help his family. The world looked crazy. Where could they go? Then, he looked up. Izzy was above them in the balloon.

"Quickly! Get your butts moving! Hurry up! I haven't got all day!" the little man shouted above the noise of the wind and rain.

The balloon moved down to the ground, and everybody climbed into it.

"Jonathan! Hold on!"

"Pull him up!"

"Pull me up! Wait! Wait! Let me down! Let me down!"

"It's not worth your life, you idiot!" Madylinn screamed.

"Yes, it is! Yes, it is!"

Jonathan grabbed the diamond on top of the pyramid.

"Pull me up! Pull me up!"

They looked down and watched the pyramid fall into a great hole. The wind and rain stopped, and the world was quiet again. There was no Ahm Shere. There was only desert and sun.

"O'Connell! You almost got me killed!" Izzy said.

"At least you didn't get shot."

"Did you have a hard day? You look tired! Who the hell have you been messing with this time, huh?"

Rick laughed.

"You know, the usual. Mummies, pygmies... big bugs. Boring!"

"Dad, look!" Alex shouted.

They all looked down at the desert below them. They saw Ardeth and his menand Gabrien.

"Thank you!" they shouted from the balloon.

"Thank you!"Ardeth put his hand on his heart and then, the Medjai returned to their work in the desert. Rick suddenly felt happy. He remembered Ardeth's words about his tattoo. Maybe the Medjai was right. He could help many people. He looked at his wife and son and smiled.

"Let's go home", he said.

"What about Gabe?"

"Let's pick him up first."


	9. 8

Izzy flew the balloon to the Medjai's village. There was already a celebration starting. But the Curator and Nasunah were angry. Ardeth's mother was happy and grinning.

"Why so angry?" Jonathan asked the Curator and Nasunah mockingly.

Everyone fell quiet. Ardeth stepped up to Nasunah.

 _"Nasunah, I hereby proclaim our marriage as cancelled!"_ he exclaimed.

Everyone gasped and looked between Ardeth and his (ex-) wife.

 _"What?"_

 _"Ardeth are you sure you want to do that?"_ one of the elders asked.

 _"Yes, Im completely sure. To one hundred percent."_

 _"Tell us the reason."_

 _"Ten years ago, when Imothep was being awakened first, I met someone, who changed my life and my emotions completely. Yes I loved her, yes we slept together and yes, I still love her. And I hope she will accept my begging for forgiveness."_

 _"Who is this girl you're talking about?"_

Ardeth reached his hand out into Madylinn's direction before he turned his head to look at her. She hesitated for a second before she inhaled deeply and took his hand. He pulled her into his side and looked back at the elders.

 _"This is her? What is her name?"_

The elders looked at Madylinn.

 _"My name is Madylinn. I'm the reincarnation of princess Ama-Nenet, daughter of Seti the First and former guardian of the bracelet of Anubis."_

Nasunah snorted.

"And who's baby are you carrying now? From this guy who wanted to destroy the world?" she hissed.

"Baby? What baby?" Rick asked confused and nervously.

"No it's not from him."

"But it is true that you're carrying a baby right now?" One elder asked.

"Yes, it is."

"And from whom?"

Madylinn's looked at Ardeth.

 _"Him"_ , she stated calmly.

Everyone gasped. Nasunah snorted again.

 _"That's a lie! They saw each other ten years ago."_

 _"That's right. But when he left me, I stopped aging. And the baby did too, because he seemed to not love me back. The baby and I were stuck. Stuck in time. But when he saw me again, the love must have planted a seed again and it was blooming, which resulted the growing of the baby to continue. That's why I look like I'm three months along. And if the other two trimesters are going by as fast like the first one, ... the baby could be born in the next few days. But more guess that it will take six full months now"_ , Madylinn ranted, causing Ardeth to look at her with amazement.

The elders spoke to each other for what seemed like hours, before they parted again and made an announcement.

 _"We have come to the agreement, that Ardeth Bay and Nasunah, ... will no longer be married..."_

 _"What? No! You can't do that!"_ Nasunah exclaimed angrily.

 _"Yes we can. And if she and her family and friends agree... Madylinn will be married to Ardeth Bay."_

Tears, angry tears rolled over Nasunah's face. She glared at Madylinn before she tried to launch at her.

"You!!! That's all your fault!!!!" She screamed.

Nasunah was held back by some Medjai and dragged away, the elders following them. One elder turned around and looked at Ardeth and Madylinn.

 _"Talk about it, take some time alone."_

Ardeth's nodded and pulled Madylinn into his side before guiding her to a huge tent that was a bit offside, while his mother Asmaa went to grab something to eat with the O'Connell's and Gabrien. The other Medjai wandered off to do other duty stuff. Ardeth guided his love into his tent and turned her around. He embraced her in a long and tight hug, then kissed her on her head.

"Tell me, is it really mine?" he asked.

"It is", she answered, not looking at him.

"You know you can't ignore me anymore."

Madylinn shrugged her shoulders and didn't look at him.

"I know it was a mistake to leave you..."

"I gave you the most precious thing at that time."

"I know, I know. And I want to erase the memory of the break up and the arranged marriage. I want to experience the rest of my life with you, have kids with you. I also want to cherish, to love and to make love to you till you don't know anymore that I had to leave you."

"That sounds like a dream."

"It isn't."

"How could you possibly know?"

 **Madylinn's POV**

"How could you possibly know?" I asked.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Ardeth smirking. He turned my head with his hand, so that I was forced to look at him. His eyes held hurt and sadness but also happiness and love. And the love was predominantly. I stared into his eyes which stared back at me. My eyes glanced down at his lips, he smirked and leaned in. But I backed away a bit. He did too, hurt was evident in his eyes.

"You won't ever leave me?"

"Never."

"And you will forever stay with me?"

"Forever."

I literally jumped at him, pressing my lips to his. His eyes were wide from shock, but he closed them and kissed me back. The kiss was very long and we clung to each other as if our life would depend on it. His arms were very tight around my waist and I was pulling him down more by his neck with my hands which were partly tangled in his hair. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He sat down on the ground with me on his lap. Our kiss grew faster and more urgent. One of his hands made its way down to the panties I was wearing and pulled them down a bit. Without me noticing, he had freed his cock from his pants.

"Would a dream really be like this?" he asked when I felt him at my core.

"No, it wouldn't."

Hearing my answer, he slid his cock in and began moving. His hot mouth went down my jaw to my neck. I leaned my head back to give him more access to my neck. His arms pulled me down against every single thrust of him.

Just then Rick had to enter.

"Hey you two... ehm... you two aren't doing what I think you're doing, right?"

Luckily my dress covered our genitals completely. Ardeth and me both blushed furiously.

"Omg, you are having..."

"Rick! Why are you here", I interrupted him.

"Oh yeah... ehm... the elders wanted to know your answer. You have to go to them tell them yes or no."

"We will tell them, thank you."

Rick stayed, standing there awkwardly before grinning.

"What is it?"

"You are hav-..."

"We get it Rick! Now move out!"

"Just use protection before you make it again."

"Rick, Im already pregnant."

"Okay, okay. It was just an advise for the future", he said finally walking out and going back to his family.

I looked back at Ardeth who nuzzled his nose into my neck. I waited for him to move again, he did slowly. I squirmed when I was close but he suddenly stopped.

"You're mean."

"Maddy... I will continue when you answer me my question with truth."

"Then shoot."

"Since we both want to forget the break up and differences, the dispute... and since you're having my child growing inside of you... do you want to do me the honor of being my wife for eternity?" he asked.


End file.
